Anything Goes
by DarkenMystery
Summary: A new Tna Knockout named Katherine has one things on her mind... helping her brother get revenge. But who is her brother? and what twists lie ahead?
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing though it would be nice!

* * *

Tna ended with tons of cheers and many unanswered questions. As the camera paned out it left a woman standing over Larry Z. with rage in her eyes. She wore black baggy pants and a black tank top. Her hair was a mixture of dark red, brown, and black, her eyes a chocolate brown. The only things anyone knew about her was that she had a big temper, her name was Katherine, and she had brother. 

To most people Katherine would be beautiful. Yet those who knew her where afraid to get close, if they hurt her, her temper was to be watch out for, sure but her brother might just try worse. She was the one to control his temper, he did whatever she asked. He finally found family and wasn't going to risk losing her.

You see it all started when Larry Z. was announcing a new Tna knockout. He brought out Katherine. Larry asked where she was from and she said Cleveland Ohio. That's when Larry asked a question he shouldn't have. He asked her about her brother. He knew that she had a brother that worked in Tna and that she didn't grow up with him but he didn't know who he was or how close they were now.

Katherine smirked over the fallen Larry. He should have done some research. He should have never asked about her brother, her brother only brought her to want to hurt him. All the pain she watched Larry give him, he should have known better...

* * *

I hope you like it, It's my first one. please review with any ideas or things I need to fix or change! thanks 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reveiws! I really hope it is ok!

The Next Tna Larry came out but with secruity all around him.

"Katherine get out here now!" he called, then the lights dimed and "Truck Stop Sally" by Pray for The Soul of Betty came on. Katherine walked out. "You have a match today against Team Canada!" he smirk. Then looked puzzled as she walked down to the ring and stood there staring at the tunnel looking for her opponent yet not showing any fear. Then Team Canada came out but only a shocked looking Petey, and smug looking Roode and Young.

"Come on guys, she's just a girl and I have trained her, she isn't even close to our level and she told me she admires all of us." he lied, He knew she hated all of Team Canada but him and it took her a long time to warm up to him. Plus he didn't want to see her get hurt. He was lieing to himself if he said he didnt have a crush on her but how could anyone not, he thought. His thoughts were stopped suddenly when he looked to the ring and noticed A1 and Johnny attacking Katherine but before he could do anything the lights went out. All that was heard were soft feet and thuds of people hitting the ground. Then the lights came back on to a stunned Petey looking around for Katherine but she wasn't in site. He finally reliezed that the rest of his team was lieing on the ground, unmoving and that her brother had probably come to her aid to save her.

" hey sis, you alright?"

"I'm fine, my head hurts a little." there was a knock on the door. Her brother hid.

"Come in" Katherine said. "Katherine you have a match against Johnny and A1 next week with the partner of your choice." a stagehand said. "Thank you." The stagehand left and her brother came out of the shadows. "

I know just who my partner will be." she stated

"And who is that?" her brother asked with a puzzled look.

"I don't know if you will approve but let me make a call and see if he wants to first."

She got out her cell phone and dialed a number that she knew by heart.

"Hey, it's Katherine."

"What's up?" said the voice

"I need a partner for next week, I'm already on Larry's bad side."

"I thought he only had a bad side" the voice joked "Of crouse I'll be your partner, wouldn't trust anyone else out there with ya!"

"thanks bye"

"Bye"

"So?" her brother asked "who is it?"

She smirked, she knew he would be mad but he wouldn't mind, like her partner said not even her brother would trust anyone else in the ring with her! "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"KATHERINE!" Her partner yelled

"Hey! I'm so gald your back!"

"I'm glad to be back and what a better return match then with you!"

"Well here we go..." As she said that the lights went dim and "Truck Stop Sally" by Pray for the Soul of Betty is heard through out. Johnny and A1 were in the ring and Scott outside of it. She smirked as none other than Jeff Hardy came out with her.

" I thought he was suspended" Johnny stated "I guess it ended but nothing to worry about we got it" A1 said only in the end to be proven wrong when the match ended with Jeff Hardy giving him the Swanton.

* * *

"Thanks Jeff." she smiled when they got backstage.

"He didn't know did he?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Who would you mean by that?" she asked innocently.

"Katherine, he wont be happy about this..."

"I know but he wouldn't of trusted anyone else!" she stated with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine come on I will go with you so you don't get to badly yelled at." Her smile was so wide and that only made the rainbow haired boy laugh.

* * *

"WHY HIM?" her brother screamed.

"I know you two don't exactly get along and all but you know you wouldn't have choosen anyone else!" she snapped Jeff just standing there saying nothing he knew not to get involved by now.

"I would have been your partner but I don't want you on everyone's bad side." he said with a little hurt and concern which took Jeff by surprise he wasnt used to seeing her brother like that but he was always different with her.

"I ALREADY AM ON EVERYONE'S BAD SIDE!" she lost it, she knew that was coming as an excuse and she knew he was serious but she didn't think it would get worse. Boy, was she ever wrong...

* * *

Who is her brother? I would love to here your guesses! I think its kind of easy to figure out but then again I'm writing it and if anyone can think of a guy you want to see her paired with, tell me! and please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I'm working on the spelling and grammar. The guesses were my original idea but I later changed my mind! This chapter will give some major clues at leastin my mind.

* * *

"Katherine that was nice a kick" Petey stated well training her although it was hard because she was ignoring him. She looked at him waiting for her next instructions. This went on for about an hour until Petey couldn't take her not talking any longer.

"Please Katherine, just talk to me, I had no idea what Larry and the rest of my team were doing. Then when I found out I tried to stop them! I really did!" Petey pleaded. Katherine didn't say anything just looked at the clock to see it was 5 o clock and she had to meet her brother at 5:30. She got up to leave; leaving Petey upset and hurt.

"She'll never like me, they way I like her." He said under his breath but what he didn't know was that she had heard them. She went to change with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

"Hey Kat" her brother said but Katherine didn't respond she was thinking about what Petey had said.

"Maybe I just imagined it" she thought "He couldn't really like me, could he?"

"Kat, you there?" Her brother asked confused.

"Yea sorry I was thinking about what torture Larry had planned next for me." She lied.

"About that, this Tna, Larry is going to have a few problems when I come out with you for whatever match you have."

She had heard that as a big smile came on her face

"Just remember; when other people are around don't go making me all soft. Got it?"

"Of course, I would never make you soft so other people could see you're actually human!" She joked. Which actually put a rare non-fake smile on her brother's face. After everything that has happened with him, He isn't exactly liked by the fans or trusted by anyone in the back. It was a mistake and since he was fired from WWE, well actually since the mistake he never smiled that much at least not until he came to Tna which was hard to do int the first place.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Why won't you sign me?" _

_"Know one wants you here, you might as well just leave!" Larry screamed. _

_"I'll be in Tna just you wait!" He screamed back. _

_That is when Tna management got ahold of him and gave him a contract. His sister got a contract the same day. He wasn't ready to go back to wrestling just yet though, so his sister started without him. Of course she had to get revenge on Larry for denying her brother. She was never happy when people did things like that. Once again he will have to save the day. _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

The next day training

"Nice job, only 10 more push-ups left." Petey said sadly. Katherine still wasn't talking to him and he just couldn't figure out why.

"Great, now lets get in the ring. We'll go through your finisher again that way your ready for whatever happens tomorrow." Petey said almost in a whisper.

Katherine smiled "He is coming out to the ring with me"

Petey smiled, it was the first time she had talked to him all week. Then he realized what she said.

"I thought he was scared that you would get hurt?" Petey asked confused.

"Well since I'm already on Larry's bad side he thought he might as well be out there to protect me." Her smile widened when she said that. Petey saw how happy she was and couldn't help but be happy. They were the only family they had left and she was the only one who could make him seem human. Petey knew he was the only one who has seen her brother nice and sweet not cold anduncaring like everyone sees him as.

"Good, I'm glad someone will protect you, I get worried that you will get hurt." He said with concern until he noticed what he said.

"Did I really just say that out loud" Petey thought "I'm so stupid!"

"Thanks Petey" If her smile could get any bigger it would have.

Petey watched her, He loved her smile but then her smile faded as she stared at the door. He turned around to see the rest of his team come into the gym. "Shit" Katherine mumbled. Petey turned to her.

"It's ok; I'll make sure they don't touch you." He said protectively She nodded her head.

"Well, well look who it is!" Scott stated with a smirk.

"It's the very feisty, very sexy Katherine" Johnny laughed as he got in the ring and walked over to her. The only thing that stopped him was Petey who stepped in-between them.

"Thank you" she whispered.

"She was just leaving; our training session is over. She won't bother us." He said lowly.

Scott laughed "I don't think she will be leaving anytime soon" he smirked. He was looking her up and down, not hiding it either.

"Your perverted" Katherine snapped "I'm leaving now!"

As she went to leave Roode had gotten ahold of her.

"Her brother is coming soon and he won't be happy! You remember what happened last time on Tna when you hurt her!" Petey said that more loudly then he wanted.

"Fine, we will let her go" Scott said seeing the angry in Petey eyes then turning to Katherine. "But tomorrow on Tna we won't promise you won't get hurt." He smirked. Katherine quickly left not wanting to stay any longer but when she got in the locker room smiled knowing what she heard Petey say at one of the earlier session was true, he did like her. She smiled at that thought but was brought back to reality knowing he was part of them and that just wouldn't work out.

* * *

Tna

"Hey bro, what would you do if I a guy and this said guy likes me?" She studied her brother.

"Are you sure he likes you?"

"Yea."

"Will he protect you? Is he nice to you?"

"Yea and yea"

"Well then what is the problem? I know you wouldn't just ask me if there were no problems."

"He isn't in the right group..." Her brother smiled. He knew whom it was the whole time it was easy to tell, even Jeff knew. "I think he would leave that team for you, it just might take awhile. I say give it a shot!"

"How long have you known?" Her eyes wide.

"Since forever! You two aren't very good at hiding your feelings!" He laughed.

"Hey, I have another question." Her smile had faded and she became serious which scared her brother.

"Ok shoot."

"I know they are gonna ask you to join them. What are you gonna do?" She looked so sad.

"If you think I would join I will never join! You know that!" Her smile returned.

A stagehand came in. "Miss Katherine, You have a match against Bobby Roode and Petey Williams."Her heartjumped at his name."Larry wanted me to tell you since he is such a gentleman you can have a partner of your choice but know that thatHardy boy isn't here."

"Thank you" She smiled "Tell Larry I have just the partner." The stagehand left as Katherine turned to her brother.

"Kat, of course I'll be your partner!"

"Okay but I know Scott will be out there, so..." "

I'll ask."

"Thank you!"

* * *

Roode looked smug, well Petey was very nervous. He didn't want to fight her. It was bad enough his team was and Scott just had to put him in the match because he was the only one who knew her and her brother. The lights dimmed as "Truck Stop Sally" by Pray for the Soul of Betty came on. Katherine came out a mic in handand a smile. "Well I bet everyone is wondering who is my partner since Jeff can't be here." She smirked. This will be a shock to everyone, some people mad and some people glad to see them back together. "Since Scott is also out here, I am bringing out two people and let me tell you they..."

* * *

Hope you like! I want to know your reactions when you find out who her brother is and who is coming out with them! Keep reviewing please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again, I'm really trying to improve the grammar and spelling, thanks for noticing.

* * *

"Well I bet everyone is wondering who is my partner since Jeff can't be here." She smirked. This will be a shock to everyone, some people mad and some people glad to see them back together. "Since Scott is also out here, I am bringing out two people and let me tell you they..."

She paused and watched the crowd grow silent. "Reek of Awesomeness!" Some of the crowd started cheering knowing who was coming out now. "So let me bring out E and C or better known as my brother Edge and his former tag team partner Christian!" Now there was confusion. The rest of the crowd didn't know whether they wanted to boo Edge or cheer him. That didn't matter to the two though, they wanted payback and had talked Christian to come along for the ride.

Edge walked up to his sister. "Hey, you don't have to fight him; I'll go in when he is in the ring, okay?"

She smiled "Thanks Edge."  
The match went on with Petey and Katherine being able to avoid fighting each other. Scott had tried to interfere but Christian stopped him. Edge was about to win with the spear when the rest of Team Canada came out. Petey saw this and ran to Katherine. He dragged her down the ramp as she watched Edge and Christian get beat up. The numbers game was too much.

All of a sudden you hear someone scream "DEVON, GET THE TABLES!" Team 3D is now in the ring attacking Team Canada. Edge and Christian finally got back up and was helping Team 3D. They finally cleared the ring when Edge noticed his sister was gone.

"Where is she?" He asked Bubba. "Did you see her leave?"

"Yea..." Bubba said, he was afraid to tell him that Petey took her. "Petey dragged her to the back." He was preparing for the worst. "Good boy" Edge said getting a confused look from Bubba and Devon. All four were in the back now.

"Oh yea you two haven't been around her lately. Those two have a thing for each other. He wouldn't let a fly touch her if he could." They all laughed at that and knowing the trouble Katherine always causes.

They were now opening the door to Edge's locker room to find an upset Petey frantically looking over Katherine making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Petey! I'm fine really!" She was laughing which made the four men standing in the doorway laugh. Petey looked over shocked.

"Sorry, I should be going before Scott notices I'm gone."

"Thanks for making sure she was okay" Edge said still laughing.

A now bright red Petey turned to Katherine. "Bye, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Petey, and thank you!" She smiled her best smile. That made Petey melt inside. He finally left, along with Devon and Bubba.

"Will he get in-between you and Petey?" Christian asked. He knew she had no idea what he was talking about. He only knew because there was another person falling for Katherine and he had asked Christian about her. Which was weird for this person to do.

"What Christian?"

"Nothing, I was talking to myself."

"As long as you don't answer yourself!" She smiled. He just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Later that night

"So it seems Edge has made a grand return!" Scott said smirking with Roode, A1, Eric, Johnny, and a nervous Petey standing in the ring with him. "Edge why don't you come out here and we'll make a deal with you, our fellow Canadian!"

"If you think I'll join you I won't!" Edge stated as he came out with a mic in hand.

"I think you might change your mind. You see, if you join, she can join. Though she hasn't lived in Canada as long as us because she moved, she is still Canadian. If you refuse, We promise to make your life AND her life hell. So what will it be?"

Edge looked to be thinking but he knew his answer already. "I STILL say no!" He laughed and left to go backstage.

He got to his locker room when he saw a note addressed to Katherine.

"Hey Kat, this was on the door for you." He handed it to her. She read it and a puzzled look overtook her face.

"What's it say?"

"All it says is 'Don't be afraid of what you don't know.' What does that mean?"

"Honestly Kat, I don't know but I have a feeling we will find out soon."

* * *

What they didn't know was on Team Canada's door was a similar note but with the opposite meaning.

"Hey Petey, What's this note?" Eric looked scared and confused as always.

"I don't know. Why would I?" Petey was mad at Scott because he knew what Scott had in mind.

"Because it's for you."

"Oh" Petey took it and read it. The same puzzled look that Katherine had was now on Petey's face.

"It says 'Beware of what the shadows hold' I don't get it?"

"Me either, but I think we will soon."

The mystery person stood in the shadows. "Man, I sound like Raven now! I guess that's what happens when you pull a page from his book."

* * *

The Next Day

"Katherine did your brother leave me a note by chance?" Petey asked before they started training.

"No, Why? Did you get a weird note too?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got some note that said 'Don't be afraid of what you don't know""

"Yea, I got something like that" He was confused more than ever now. "but mine said 'Beware of what the shadows hold'"

"Who do you think gave them to us and why?" She was scared and Petey could tell. He didn't like to see her like this.

"I don't know Katherine, I just don't know."

"Well as my brother said when I first read it, 'I have a feeling we will find out soon'"

* * *

Honestly I don't know who this new mystery person is! I know Edge isn't the most well-liked person but I thought he would be perfect to take down Team Canada. Hope you like! Oh and I don't think I could make a story without Lita and Raven, so they will be in here at sometime. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Yes, Edge is the brother and there is a new mystery guy. If I only knew who that person was! ;)

* * *

Tna

"Bro, I'm gonna go get something to drink!" Katherine yelled to her brother who was in the bathroom.

"Kat, can you bring me something back too?" He called out.

"Duh!" Katherine walked out to go to the vending machine that was just down the hall. When she got to the machine she got a Root Beer for herself and a Coke for her brother. Suddenly she was jerked around to be face to face with a smirking Roode.

"Hello, there Kat." She winced at Roode calling her Kat, the only people who did call her that, were her brother and her best friends; not even Petey called her that.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped. That only made Roode tighten his grip in anger.

"I'll call you what I want!" He snapped back. Roode being much bigger and stronger than her made her nervous. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head and fell to the ground. She looked up to see a laughing Scott holding a chair. She felt her head and noticed she was bleeding. Everything around her started to spin and get dark. That is when she heard and saw an unfamiliar, yet oh so familiarperson helping her, but before she could find out who it was, she blacked out. She woke up a few minutes later in the First Aide room.

"Hello Miss Katherine. You are fine to go now, but you might want to take some Advil to stop the headache your going to have."

"Thank you" she said then remembering the strange person had to ask. "Who brought me here?"

"I do not know. They came in with a hood covering their face. They said to give this to you though." As he says this he hands her a rose and a note.

She read the note aloud. "I'll always protect you when no one else can." Edge and Christian came running in the room.

"Kat are you okay?" He screamed.

"Edge, I'm fine. Please, Don't scream though." She winced.

"Sorry sis, but who did this to you. I want revenge."

"It was Roode and Scott but.." She stopped.

"But what?" Christian asked though he knew what was coming.

"Someone helped me, the medic said they didn't get to see their face but they left me this." She handed Edge the note and flower.

"'I'll always protect you when no one else can.' It's like the last note." Edge looked very confused.

"What other note?" Christian asked, almost demanding.

"I'll explain that one later." Edge said when he saw Katherine wince in pain.

"I'll have to tell Petey your training will be put off for a few days." Edge saw the look of disappointment come into her eyes.

"But... I... No..." She didn't know what to say. She knew she shouldn't work out for a few days but it was her only time with Petey. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough." Her brother said. Katherine's eyes got wide. "Why does he always read my mind!"

"Let's get back to the hotel." Christian said. "After all you're going to have a big shopping day tomorrow."

"I don't like shopping unless its with..." She paused a smile on her face.

"Yep, she is coming to visit." Christian smiled. Edge on the other had wasn't as excited. Sure, he was friends with her but his sister was enough to keep out of danger without her best friend. They were so inseparable it was impossible to do anything he wanted. He also knew Christian and he would be dragged from store to store.

* * *

"LITA!" Katherine screamed and hugged her best friend before she could even get out of the car.

"Hey Kat, how's the head?" The feisty redhead said.

"Good. There is no pain right now." "

Good, so are you ready?"

"Of course but I don't think they are..." Katherine said turning with a pout on her face to Christian and Edge. That made the shorter one hurry up and her brother slow down.

"Come on bro, We still have to pick up Jeffie and Ra." Edge frownedat the name Jeffie. He still wasn't on good terms with Matt and could never figure out why Jeff wasn't mad, but he was her best friend so he couldn't do anything. Ra was Lita's boyfriend. Most people would have know idea who Ra was because only Katherine could call him that. Ra had a soft spot for her and of course Lita but being his girlfriend that was a given.

They finally made it to the mall, though it was tough. Lita and Katherine were singing every song at the top of their lungs. Edge and Christian were reminiscing of older days. Jeff was trying to sing with the girls but never knew the words, and finally Raven was staring at all of them wondering how he got into this group.

"Oh, Oh. Hot Topic, come on!" The rainbow haired boy said excitedly.

"Yea, Hot topic!" Lita and Katherine said in unison as they linked arms walking into the store.

There was a woman working which the girls thought was why Jeff was so excited to go to the store. They laughed. Raven was now dragging, literally, Edge and Christian into the store. When he finally finished his task, Lita grabbed his hand and they went wondering around.

"Hey Kat, I'm hungry. I'll be back in a little bit." Edge said.

"Okay." Katherine said. She knew he never liked the store, so she didn't mind him leaving. Edge left leaving Katherine and Christian standing near the door. When she finally convinced Christian to walk around with her, which in her opinion was really easy, Lita had four shirts and two pairs of pants already in her arms. Katherine laughed well Christian looked at Katherine who made him smile and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Training

"And Lita was laughing so hard!" Katherine laughed thinking of the days before, which made Petey smile. He was glad to see her smiling again.

"That sounds great." He said still smiling.

"Wow, his smile is amazing!" Katherine thought.

It was a light training day since Edge was still nervous for his little sister. He also made it so the training was at his own house, as to not run into the rest of Team Canada.

"Um... Katherine... I was wondering... if... well..." He was struggling with the right words. "You might like to go out to eat?... as a date...or not, we could go as friends!" Petey finally got out.

"I would love to go out to eat as a date." Katherine's smile was wide. She couldn't be happier right now. What she didn't know was someone wasn't going to be too happy with it because he wanted to go on a date with her.

* * *

This was more getting to know the main people in the store and how they act towards each other. Petey finally asked her on a date too! Yay! Keep reviewing. 


	6. Chapter 6

I like this chapter just because the date part is cute. At least I think it is! Well here you go.

* * *

Petey had taken Katherine to Putt-Putt for their date. Katherine was overjoyed. She loved Putt-Putt and it was a date with Petey. She couldn't stop smiling which only made Petey not be able to stop smiling.

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya!" Katherine smirked.

"Same to you." Petey laughed.

They were laughing and having the time of your life when they reached the last hole. Petey had to make it in to win and just as he was about to hit the golf ball Katherine jumped on his back. The ball went away from the hole and Katherine laughed.

"I win!" She cheered.

"Yea but you cheated!" He fell to the ground bringing her with him. They both laughed harder. Katherine got up and extended her hand to help him up. He gratefully took it, then picked her up spun her around and told her he would race her to the ice cream stand as he ran off. "Cheater!" She yelled running after him.

"Takes one to know one!" He yelled back. When she finally gottothe stand and Petey, she playfully pushed him out of her way.

"I'll have a Chocolate milkshake, please." Petey playfully pushed her back.

"And I'll have a strawberry milkshake." The grabbed their milkshakes and Petey paid. They went to find a seat, when they found a table Katherine went to sit in a chair only to be cut off by Petey sitting down in it first. She rolled her eyes but before she could take the other sit, Petey had pulled her in his lap.

"Thanks, this has been so much fun!"

"As long as I can take you out again sometime I'm happy!" Petey said as a goofy smile came across his face.

"Of course!" She laughed. Petey drove Katherine to where she was going. They both got out of the car and hugged. She went to leave, but Petey stopped her and being only an inch taller then her bent down just a little and softly kissed her lips. That made Katherine's heart jump and her knees get weak. When Katherine got into Christian's house where her brother, Lita, Ra and Jeffie were waiting, she was attacked with questions and awing. She informed them of the rest of the date with a giant smile.

Someone on the other hand wasn't so happy that Petey was with HIS girl!

* * *

Tna

"Hello Tna!" Edge said.

"We are here to tell all you Edgeheads and peeps about the return match of E and C!" The crowd started cheering. "What Scott and Roode did to my sister was uncalled for and wrong!"

"Just like you coming to Tna." Scott said as he walked out with all of Team Canada but Petey. That made Katherine grow confused. Christian and Edge were also confused. They thought the worst.

Team Canada started walking down to the ring smirking as the numbers were on their side at least for those few moments. Jeff Hardy and Raven came out of the crowd. A full out brawl started then. Scott came for Katherine but was stopped when Lita hit him from behind causing Katherine and Lita to double team him. Raven had finished A1. Edge and Christian were double teaming the bigger man of Roode as Christian had stopped Eric, Johnny and Jeff were pretty even. Larry came out to try and stop what was going on. He must have forgotten who was in the mess as he pulled Lita off. He went to pull Katherine off but was tackled to the ground by a furious Raven. Raven was screaming now.

"It's one thing to mess with me but don't you EVER touch Lita again you asshole!" Jeff had finished Johnny and Edge and Christian had finished Roode. They now had the tougher task of getting Raven off of Larry. When they finally did get the sadistic madman off of Larry, Katherine had to calm him down.

"Ra, Ra calm down! He will only do worse to her if you don't."

"Fine but he will pay; you got it Larry, PAY!" He screamed as they left pulling the furious man along. When they got to the locker room their was a message on Katherine's phone.

"Hey Katherine, Sorry I wasn't there Larry made me take the day off. Who knows what he was thinking. See ya soon." Petey said. A smile on her face.

"Aww, how cute Kat! Little Petey misses you!" Jeff mocked. Everyone started laughing.

"At least he knows his natural hair color, Rainbow hair!" They laughed harder.

* * *

Later that night

"So are you ready for the revenge we finally get next week?" Edge asked excitedly.

"HELL YEA!" Katherine screamed. Christian laughed. The match turned from a tag team to a six-man tag team. It was now Edge, Christian, and Katherine versus Roode, Scott, and their pick.

"Please don't let them pick Petey though!" Katherine signed.

"Yea but at least it would be us against two then." Christian said happily.

"I guess" Edge signed as well.

"Maybe I could get him to leave them..." She thought out loud.

"Doubt it, he feels like he is in debt to Scott for bringing him into the business." Edge didn't look up at her. He didn't want to see how upset she was.

"I'm tired. I'm gonna go to the hotel. Bye." Christian said. When he left the room Edge turned to Katherine.

"He isn't tired! I wonder who the girl is!" He laughed at the thought. Katherine joined in.

"I guess we will have to find out!"

Edge eventually left, well Katherine stayed with Lita and Raven for the rest of the show. Raven was going crazy being with the two best friends. They were now reeking havoc on Chris Sabin. Sabin just couldn't get annoyed though. So the two asked Sabin to reek havoc with him and he couldn't refuse. They decided to play every practical joke they could thinkofon the original Playa from the Himalaya.

Katherine's phone rang. "Ello."

"Hey-"

"Who is it, Kat?"

"Yea, who?"

"Will you two be quite so I can find out!"

"Sorry, hi?"

"Hey Kat, It's Edge. Um... There is another note for you." Katherine heart dropped.

"And..."

"It says you should break up with Petey or he will be hurt."

"Are you serious? Do you think Team Canada knows?"

"No, but I think I know who left it... wait who is with you besides Lita?" Edge remembered then the other voice.

"Raven and Sabin!" She laughed.

"What did you do?"He stated knowingly.

"Well, it's more like what didn't we do!" Lita screamed for Edge to hear.

"Sabin fits right in with you two!" Edge said. Katherine knew he rolled his eyes when he said that.

"Of course. Ut-oh. Gotta go, Sonja is coming, bye!" All four then ran as Sonja saw the way his dressing room looked.

"That was great!" Sabin said.

* * *

Well the mystery guy is still not known and next time is the six-man tag match. Will they choose Petey or maybe I'll have Jericho come in and wrestle them. Who knows, I know I don't! ; ) 


	7. Chapter 7

I know I haven't been updating lately but hopefully I'm back on track! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

Tna

The match was about to begin and Katherine hadn't heard from Petey all week.

"You think you know me!" Blared through the arena. Edge, Christian, and Katherine came out. Edge and Christian looked ready for revenge, but on the other hand Katherine was scared. She had thoughts of why Petey had cancelled their training and didn't want to see her.

Team Canada's music hit but there was no Petey nor did they walk to the ring. Scott had a mic in his hand.

"Okay, Katherine, We know you and Petey have been dating but you can't keep him from us. HE IS TEAM CANADA!" He was angry.

Katherine looked shocked. "I have no idea what you are talking bout. He told me he couldn't train me or hang out this week. I haven't seen him since last week!" She stated slightly mad but more confused.

That's when Petey came out screaming for Katherine to get out of the ring. Katherine did so, only to run to him, then he whispered something in her ear. She brought the mic to her lips.

"Team Canada, I don't like you and you don't like me but I think in order to put an end to what is going on we need to work together." Everyone looked at her shocked. She motioned for them to come near. When everyone was around she told them what Petey had said. All faces turned bright red in anger. Finally Scott spoke.

"It'll be safest in our locker room, why don't you all come and we can discuss what needs to be done." They all agreed and walked to the back. The crowd was more confused then they ever have been.

Katherine was sitting on Petey's lap on a bench with Edge on the left and Scott and the right. Christian, Roode, Johnny, Eric, and A1 were on the two benches across from them.

"So, that's what we need to do then?" Edge asked making sure everyone understood.

"Yep, and it has to go just like that. The littlest mistake can ruin everything." Scott said.

"I don't like this though!" Katherine said and Petey nodded in agreement.

"I figured you wouldn't but there is no other way." Edge said turning to his younger sister.

"I know but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it!" Katherine pouted.

* * *

The next day was a big Tna meeting, everyone was going to be there and that is why it was the perfect time. Everyone was sitting waiting. It was quiet like always until someone screamed.

"I can't believe you would think I would cheat on you!" Katherine screamed as everyone's heads turned to watch the couple fight.

"Why are you spending so much time with Christian!" Petey screamed right back.

"We are friends, friends hang out!" Katherine was furious.

"Whatever. We are over." Petey said, storming away. Edge now stepped up seeingthe one person they need to have theircell phone out informingsomeone that the Tna couple was over. He walked over to his sister and sat down next to her. "Nice job." He whispered in her ear. She just pouted. "This better work." She thought to herself.

The meeting went on without a sound. It was finally over to everyone's delight. Raven knocked on Katherine, Edge, and Christian's locker room door. Katherine let him in.

"Okay, spill Kat, I know that was acting out there now tell me why!"

"Raven, I'm sure you know already." Christian said

"Yea, I mean you do know all." Edge chimed in from in the bathroom.

"So you're right, I do know but I didn't know if you did." Raven said seriously.

"How could I NOT know! They did try to hurt Petey, and all because of ME!" Katherine snapped. She couldn't take that idea. It hurt her.

Team Canada's locker room.

"I still am NOT happy!" Petey tried to contain his temper. He didn't like the idea of not seeing Katherine for who knows how long.

"I know, Petey, but you want to protect her, don't you?" Roode asked.

"Of course, are you stupid!" He screamed. His temper was getting worse and worse.

"Dude, you really need to calm down." Eric tried to reason.

"I gotta go!" Petey sighed as he stormed out of the locker room. No one was sure where he was going or if he would be safe.

* * *

"Thanks for telling me but now I'm worried."

"I knew you would be but maybe if you call him he will answer his phone!"

"I'll try, really, I will!"

"I know that is why I called. bye"

"Bye, Scott." Katherine sighed. Petey was now who knows where. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She picked up her cell. It rang twice until someone answered but it wasn't Petey.

"Hello Katherine. I figured you would call soon. Come to yell at Petey some more." The voiced said. She could hear the smirk on his face.

"Who is this?" She asked, though she knew the answer.

"Why ask questions you know the answers too?" The voice laughed.

"What do you want from me! I don't get it!" Katherine screamed into the phone.

The voice laughed again. "It's not what we want FROM you. We simply want you."

"Why?" She asked confused. "I'm nothing special. What could you gain from me?"

"Easy. You can control them." The voice said creepily.

"But I can't! I won't!" She cried out. She hung up and threw her phone across the room. She now sat on the ground crying. Edge and Christian came in a few minutes later. They rushed over to her as she filled them in through sobs, what had happened. Christian went and told Team Canada. They all came over to discuss what to do and how to find Petey.

* * *

Again sorry it's been forever. Been busy with basketball. Hoped you liked and please review. 


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, another chapter! Hope it is okay! And thanks for the review.

* * *

A week went up and still nothing was heard from Petey. Katherine was worried and rarely talked to anyone. Scott had tried and tried to call Petey cell and at the moment he was trying again.

"Hello, Scott, You should really stop calling. I'll only answer when Katherine calls. After all she's the one I want and you know it." He got the machine, which didn't turn out pretty for everyone else. Scott screamed like a girl as everyone turned to him.

"The message said he would only answer if Katherine called." He was blue in the face from screaming. "That won't happen, not only is she not talking but I refuse to let her talk to the creep." Katherine, Edge and Christian have gotten along great with Team Canada, mostly because of the common wanting of Petey back. Katherine stood up and went to her bag and pulled out her cell.

"I'm calling them." She said so softly that no one was sure if she even spoke. The phone rang and the voiced answered.

"Hello, Katherine. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How is Petey? If you hurt him I swear you will regret it." Her voice was still very soft as if not wanting anyone around her to hear.

"He's fine. I promise I won't hurt him. He can go back whenever you do what I want."

"But, I-I can't. Please. Please. Don't make me." There was a pause, as if thinking.

"You really care for him. He really cares for you too." The person sounded so confused.

"Yes." Katherine was in tears now. Edge and Christian ran over. They had no idea what was happening on the phone just that they had to comfort her.

"Are you crying?" The person sounded so concerned. It scared and startled Katherine. "I need to go." They said softly, leaving Katherine with a dial tone.

"Are you sure you wanna wrestle against Gail Kim tonight?" Christian said breaking the silence.

"More than ever. I need to get this anger out." She said with a sadistic grin. It scared everyone in the room, reminding them of Raven when he talks of revenge on Larry.

* * *

Gail Kim was already out with Jarrett when Katherine came down. The match never actually started as Katherine took a chair to both Gail Kim and Jarrett multiple times. Finally, Raven came down to take her to the back. Everyone else was scared of trying to stop her. As Raven forced her into the locker room she still wore that sadistic grin that made everyone take a step back.

"You need to calm down sis." Edge said with concern.

"Calm. Oh, don't worry this is calm." That grin never left her face. How much Edge hated that grin, but what he hated most was the empty look in his sister's eyes.

"Kat, please don't do something stupid or crazy." He pleaded.

"I won't, stop worrying. You know you take life too seriously!"Katherine grabbed her bags and headed towards the door

* * *

"So now we are screwed more!" Christian stated.

"It was bad enough when Petey was gone but now, NOW, my little sister, my baby sister." Edge hated the thought. He was always the WAY over protective brother.

"Okay, well, what do we do now?" A1 asked.

"I don't know. The only person who could get any information is now who knows where." Scott was thinking but no thoughts could come to mind but Petey and Katherine. "That damned Katherine. I was suppose to hate her and now I just want her back safe. Maybe she just has that way with people. It seems like it." Scott thought.

"Maybe we should just wait until this weeks Tna." Raven said lowly as not to draw to much attention to himself.

"Oh yea, that will do a lot." Edge said sarcastically. Raven got up and left.

"I have more important things to look after right now." He growled. No one paid any mind to him.

* * *

"Fools, I told you everything would be okay, but they are all closed-minded fools." He growled to himself, only to get odd looks from the people on the streets.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He yelled in pure frustration. Everyone quickly turned and ran away not wanting to be in the path of the angry, sadistic man.

"Do people really not like listening to me." Raven says still talking to himself. "I do care and I HAVE feelings too. I may like seeing people in pain but that doesn't mean I don't feel!" Raven was so into talking to himself he forgot he was going to meet Katherine and ended up running right into her.

"HEY, watch where you're going!" He screamed still not noticing her.

"Raven, you okay?"

"Why do people hate me so much? What have I ever done to them?"

"Ra Ra, you even there?" She said as he just kept walking

"Yea, I'm here what do you think!" He screamed and turned around. His face dropped as he finally noticed her. "Sorry! You just get here?" He asked.

"Umm.. Ra Ra, I think you need a break. I have been trying to talk to you for awhile." She smiled as his face turned to shock.

"Maybe I do but not now." She nodded in agreement. "So, are we going in?" He nodded to the door.

"Yea, Come on." They walked into the building and up some stairs to an almost empty room. There was a TV, a table with some chairs around it and a couch. There were three doors. One door led to a huge bedroom with one big bed, and another TV. Another door led to a slightly smaller bedroom with a bed and it was very dark. The last door led to a bathroom. There was an open doorway, which led to a rather large kitchen. There was someone sitting on the couch watching TV.

"He's finally here." Katherine said to the person.

"Hi Raven." The person said.

"Hello Petey"...

* * *

So Katherine and Raven are in some place with Petey. But where did he come from and why hasn't they told anyone else. Your guess is as good as mine! 


	9. Chapter 9

I'm sorry I haven't updated. I ran out of ideas until these crazy muses came into my head! I never thought I would like this person. Anyway here ya go. One last thought. Eric Young in his underwear was so adorable! Poor Eric, how could Scott be so mean to him?

* * *

"So is everything in order." Katherine asked both Petey and Raven.

"Yea, They should be here any minute." Petey smiled.

"Good, Everyone deserves what we have done. I just can't believe how easy it was to fool them all." Katherine smirked. Everything was in place. They thought they were missing. They thought Petey and Katherine were together. Oh no, that wasn't the case at all. It was all a trick.

There was a knock at the door. Petey went and answered it. Katherine hugged one, then jumped into the arms of the other.

* * *

"We don't even know who could of taken them. Scott, whose voice was it?" Christian asked.

"I don't know, it sounded distorted." Scott stated. Which made the room lose hope. "Go get us some drinks Eric." He then demanded. Eric did as he was told.

"Well we have to go talk to the new head of TNA management. Call us if you think up any ideas." Edge said as he and Christian got up to leave.

"We will." Scott stated as the door closed. As Edge and Christian walked out they shared a smile. Christian spotted Eric and they walked up to him.

"Hey Eric, We heard someone might get fired and that it might be someone from Team Canada." The duo then walked away. When they were far enough to not be heard they started laughing.

There was a house show tonight. It would be AMW versus Edge and Christian and The Naturals versus Roode and Eric. No one could concentrate on the match though. Too much was running through their heads. They both lost.

* * *

"Hey Kat?" Said the man whose lap Katherine was occupying at the moment.

"Yea."

"Why did Vince McMahon want you to go to ECW? Why did he do that to Petey?"

"He has this idea that since I'm friends with Raven that I can keep ECW under control and bring back Raven and the others."

"Oh, well since I got rid of him, our plan for revenge has been working nicely. They will all think its Vince's fault."

"Yea, Raven and I make a good team."

From the kitchen they could here Raven scream "Hell Yea!" making everyone laugh.

* * *

"Thanks Jim Correnet. I'm glad you like the idea."

"Man, Edge, this will be nice to see that the "great" Team Canada is disbanded."

"I know. Ideas just like popping into my head."

"Lets go to the hotel I need my beauty sleep." Christian stated.

"Then you'll be sleeping forever." Edge laughed as he ducked a punch from Christian.

* * *

" Jarrett, everything will work outat TNA tomorrow right?"

"Of course!" Jarrett smiled.

* * *

Okay, so alot of twists and now Jarrett is working with someone but who? and who is Katherine REALLY dating? Well, I haven't actually decided yet. I need some ideas, so please review and help! 


End file.
